A Pandora Christmas
by FallenAngelX21
Summary: Christmas day brings back painful and sad memories for Oz, so Gilbert comes up with an idea to try and make his master feel happy on this day.


**A Pandora Christmas**

**

* * *

**

It was that time of year again. A time of joy and happiness, a time to get together with family and friends and just have a good time. But not for one teenager. This time of year was hard one for Oz. It always reminded him of his loneliness, of how his father was never around, of how his father treated him like he was nothing but a beast disguised as a human. Nothing about this time of year was joyous for him. Even though he was no longer around his father it still brought back all those painful memories.

_x.X.x_

_x.X.x_

_x.X.x_

The snow was slowly falling outside the window the Pandora Headquarters. Shining emerald eyes stared as it as he came down from sky and landed on the ground. They watched as each individual snowflake fell to the ground outside. He remembered when he was when he would beg his father to let him go play in it. He never usually cared, or answered him for that matter. He would just pull his arm away and out of Oz's grip and walking away muttering something under his breath.

The blonde pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Those kinds of memories always upset him, especially when they were after that day when his father had said that it was better off that he was never born. And he occasionally would think that maybe everyone would be better off without him there to make their lives miserable. But that was where he was wrong.

His existence in this world made it all the more wonderful.

_x.X.x_

_x.X.x_

_x.X.x_

Gilbert stood opposite of Oz who was sitting on the couch. He knew how his young master always got around this time of year, and it always pained him to see his closest friend this upset. The usually Oz always had a cheerful smile on his face and wouldn't let anyone know he was upset about something.

He slowly walked over to where Oz was and placed his hat on his head.

_x.X.x_

_x.X.x_

_x.X.x_

Oz looked behind and saw his servant standing there with a sad smile on his face. He knew it was because of him and he felt bad that he was making such joyous occasion depressing, but he just could help it.

"Gil…?" he said to his valet questioningly. It wasn't the first time that he was in a funk that the raven tried to cheer him up but it was the first time that he ever had that kind of look on his face when he did.

"You're still thinking of back then, aren't you bocchan?" the raven asked him, answering his question with another one.

Oz just sighed and turned back to the window and watching the snow fall.

"You know I can't help it, Gil. Every time this time of year comes around…" he paused, pulling the hat down further on his head. "…all of the bad memories start surfacing again. And no matter how hard I try I can't become happy or smile." he said to him, not that he needed to. Gilbert already knew that. Oz just never usually told anyone that something was wrong.

"I know it's hard, bocchan. But now you're around people who truly care about you, isn't that what matters most?" Gilbert said to him, still with a concerned look on his face as he watched his master who was now rocking back and forth on his seat.

Oz's head tilted down and an even sadder look marked his face.

"But he's the one who's supposed to care." he muttered mostly to himself, a single tear slid down his cheek.

That's when Gilbert knew that this was the most serious this has ever been. In all the years that they've known each other not once had Oz been this down in the dumps about something, especially enough to start crying. He knew he had to do something. Anything to make him happy again.

_x.X.x_

_x.X.x_

_x.X.x_

"Gil! Stop! Where are you taking me?" the blonde boy shouted at him.

He didn't understand why his friend had folded him out of nowhere and started dragging him throughout Pandora Headquarters. And he hand said a single word to him other than "I have a surprise for you." and that was all. Now all of his shouting was left to silence.

"Gil! Answer me! What the hell is going on?"

Again nothing was said from the raven's lips has he dragged him down corridor after corridor, passed hundreds, maybe thousands, of doors in the building. Sometimes the raven wished that the place that he worked didn't have so many doors in it. It was super easy to become lost and not seen for days on end. Good thing he knew exactly where he was going.

After getting lost in this building hundreds of times, he finally had figured out his way around. And which rooms were which.

Gilbert had finally stopped running and unfortunately dragging Oz down the hall (he had stopped trying to keep up with Gilbert's pace, that and we all know how stubborn he can be at time.)

He stood up as soon as the raven stopped. He reached up for the blindfold that was over his eyes.

"No peaking bocchan. I'll tell you when you can take it off." Gilbert told him.

"Gil! What is this all about?" he asked him, annoyed and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Fine. If it will stop you from being so whiny you can take the blindfold off." Gil said finally giving. (and boy did he need to have cigarette right now.)

A smirk spread across Oz's lips. He knew he would get his way, he always did when it came to his servant.

He reached up and untied the blindfold and removed it. But when he opened his eyes if saw something that he didn't expect to find.

They were in front of the room that was usually used for the meetings of the members of Pandora. But somehow it had transformed itself into a festive wonderland.

Lights were strung all around the room, hanging from the ceiling and falling down the walls stopping inches above the ground. Red and green was plastered all around the room with the decorations. And in the back corner of the room, the one thing that immediately caught his eye, something he never thought he would see. A Christmas tree, decorated from top to bottom. It was decorated with all sorts of ribbons and lights. With silver bells and balls hanging from it's branches.

Oz was simple amazed by this. He knew Gil had done this for him, he always did everything for him never expecting anything in return.

"Do you like it, bocchan?"

He jumped when he heard Gil's voice coming from right beside him. He look around him and hadn't even realized that he had walked over to the glowing tree before him. He was too mesmerized by how beautiful it all looked.

"Gil…did you do all this?" he asked, turning towards his friend next to him.

"Well I had something to do with it. I arranged for it to be done but I didn't do all of it." Gilbert admitted as he kept his eyes on the tree. He couldn't bare to look at Oz's face in fear that it would cause him even more pain than before when he was staring out the window.

The next thing he knew he was almost being tackled to the ground and two arms wrapping around him (which also nearly knocked the breath out of him.) and soon after he heard crying coming from the boy who had tackled him along with mutters of 'thank you, Gilbert.' over and over again.

Gil smiled and placed a hand on the back of his masters head.

"You're welcome, Oz." he whispered back to him.

"Hey! Seaweed Head!"

Gil flinched when he heard Alice shout at him. Not only was he pissed that she was there, but she had also ruined the moment between him and Oz. He turned and glared at her.

"What do you want, baka usagi?"

"Look what you to are standing under." she said to him with a smirk, followed by manically laughter.

"What?" Gil asked, raising an eyebrow as he questioned Alice's sanity at that point like he did every single time she seemed like she was going crazy.

He don't know what made him listen to Alice, but he did so and looked up at the ceiling (so did Oz after he had stopped crying). And oh did they both regret doing so.

As both looked up they so a green colored plant hanging from the ceiling. They immediately blush as they recognized it and what it meant.

"You both know what you have to do. It's tradition." Sharon intervened as she saw the dreadful looks pass on both of the boys faces at the sight.

"Ojou-sama's right. It's tradition for who ever is caught standing underneath the mistletoe have to kiss." Break finished after placing a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Well, Gil. He is right." Oz said to him, his blush slowly becoming a bright red than the pale pink they both had when they first saw the mistletoe above their heads.

Gilbert gulped nervously at that statement. Sure it was fine with him that they kissed. Heck he even wanted to kiss him before when he looked so sad sitting the window but not in front of everyone they new and/or were friends with. That just made his nerves the whole lot worse than then.

But he just couldn't resist the sweet look that spread across Oz's face. Sweet and sad, just like Oz would do to guilt him into getting something over with. For him though it wasn't just something to get over with, these were his real feels and he would be crushed if they were destroyed at this instant in front of everyone.

_'I might as well try.'_ Gil thought to himself as he started to lean in closer to Oz, somewhat hesitantly.

And as soon as their lips just barely brushed against one another's, something ignited inside both of them. Something that Oz didn't fully understand but Gil knew quite well. He leaned further into Oz, slowly closing his eyes and pulling the young blonde in close to him as well. The kiss wasn't really what he was expecting. Sure he thought that it would be amazing, but he never knew how excellent and right that it would feel.

As soon as they kissed everything else in the room disappeared, it was just him and his master in the room. No one else was there except for them. And they would've stand like that forever if they could, but sadly, like they say, all good things must come to an end sometime.

"YO! Seaweed Head! Manservant! Don't you guys need to breathe already? I mean come on it could've been that good of a kiss. I'm sure Oz's and mine was way better."

They immediately broke away from each other when they heard Alice's shouts from the side lines. Gil looked back over at the three of them. Break had a strange looking smirk on his face as he was placing another piece of candy into his mouth. Gil swore that Sharon was trying to hide something behind her back and stopping them from seeing it. And Alice. Well, Alice just looked pissed off. A scowl on her face and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Gil didn't care what any of them did. Nothing could ruin the happiness that he felt at that moment. He looked back at Oz and smiled. Oz smiled back at him with that big grin that he had wanted to see on his face all day. If everyone else was happy, Gil wanted Oz to be as well. And he was happy that he had caused that happiness to come out in Oz on a day like today.

"Merry Christmas, Oz." he whispered to him.

"Merry Christmas, Gilbert." he answered back with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i know this is a few days late but i just wanted to post this up. I thought of this during Christmas Eve and had started writing it then, but then i was busy all day on Christmas and didn't get it done like I wanted to so I hope it's okay that it's late I did my best, of course i don't really like how the ending turned out but Oh well, just tell me what you think please, thank you.**

**All Characters mentioned belong to Jun Mochizuki the awesome author of one of my most favorite mangas of all time (next to Kuroshitsuji of course ^^) I hope you enjoy! **

**reviews are appreciated but not required. ^^  
**


End file.
